1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to structural supports. In particular, this invention relates to structural supports for, for example, offshore drilling platforms, or the like where well bores are commonly drilled and hydrocarbon products are commonly extracted from below sea level through the well bore.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional offshore platforms have deck legs that are vertical or are battered outward as they extend downwards. The conventional arrangement provides structurally efficient support for the deck but the associated dimensions of the platform at the water surface result in increased expense for the platform.